


You're Alive

by steampunkmagic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Drabble, Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?, Fix-It, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkmagic/pseuds/steampunkmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel meets Demon!Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Alive

**Author's Note:**

> this was for an anonymous request via tumblr

__  
Anonymous:  
"destiel: cas meets demon!dean"  
  


——————————————

     Castiel sits in a stupor as Metatron is lead away grinning by the other angels.  He is vaguely aware of Hanna watching him but he cannot move, he cannot think.

     Dean is gone.   Dean Winchester is dead.  

     Metatron was right, none of this - freeing Heaven, any of it - matters without Dean.  He did all of this for him, everything Castiel has done was for him.  So that he could go home, not to Heaven but to Dean.  The only place his is truly happy.  

     "I have to go." Castiel murmurers softly to no one in particular.  He needs to go home, he needs to go to Sam.  

     "Alright."  Hanna says causing him to finally focus on her face and what Castiel sees there he does not like.  

     Dawning realization and pity.  That sorrowful understanding is more than he can bear right now.  So he flees the room, flees all of it.  

     The stolen grace in his chest burns as he materializes outside the bunker.  It is just another reminder of what he’s lost, what being human made him understand.  And because the universe is cruel once the corruption of this sin finally kills him, Castiel will not see Dean again for he will be neither human nor angel.  He will never be able to see Dean’s bright soul in Heaven.  

     He does not know what he will say to Sam.  He does not even know what to say to himself.  

     "You look like hell." Says a voice with a darkly ironic chuckle that shakes Castiel to his core.  

     He turns towards the sound he thought he would never hear again in disbelief.  And there Dean sits on the hood of his beloved Impala staring out into the distance.  

     "You’re alive." Castiel breathes, his throat constricted by tears of releif.  

     Dean lets out a harsh laugh, still staring away from him.  Fear prickles the back of Castiel’s neck.  He knows Dean better than anyone and something is wrong.  

     "Dean look at me."

     A moment passes before Dean finally turns to face him.  Black eyes watch him carefully, demonic symbols run along freckled skin, and black horns curl above his head.  The true form of a demon stares back at him from underneath Dean’s face.  And despite everything Castiel still finds him beautiful.  

     He reaches out carefully to touch Dean’s cheek, hating the way he flinches ashamed.  Because this is no demon this  ** _is_  **Dean.  

     "Please don’t."  Dean’s sad, scared eyes return to green at the touch.  He sounds broken, so much like the soul he met in Hell so many years ago.  

     "I thought I lost you." Castiel says gently framing Dean’s head in his hands.

     "Maybe you have."

     "No.  This does not change who you are."  His gaze locks on Dean’s willing him so understand how much he means these words.  "It does not change what you are to me."

     Castiel presses his lips Dean’s.  He feels the other man’s surprise before Dean is kissing him back urgently, pulling their bodies together with desperate hands.  One of them is crying but he does not know who, he can feel the tears on his skin.  Castiel wants to sooth them away for both of them, because this is home.  

     "Cursed or not eh?" Dean breaks the kiss for air and leans his forehead against Castiel’s. 

     "Always." 


End file.
